Triton (Earth-616)
, , , ; formerly Shi'ar Army Elite Corps, Namor's | Relatives = Mander, Azur (parents, deceased); Karnak (brother); Magnar, Zeta (paternal grandparents); Kobar, La (maternal grandparents); Rynda (paternal aunt); Ambur (maternal aunt); Black Bolt, Maximus, Medusa, Crystal (cousins) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New Attilan; formerly Attilan, Blue Area of the Moon | CharRef = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 190 lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = None | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = Triton has scaly skin over his entire body, webbed feet, a small dorsal fin running from his forehead to the base of his skull and along the length of his spine, and two small fins extending from his temples. Triton has two thin membranes stalks where his eyebrows would be. | Citizenship = Attilan | Citizenship2 = New Attilan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Scout of the Inhumans; Royal Bodyguard, former soldier | Education = | Origin = Inhuman placed in the Terrigen Mists at one year old, emerged with a number of aquatic mutations | PlaceOfBirth = Island of Attilan, Atlantic Ocean | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Fantastic Four #45 | HistoryText = ' See Also: Expanded History ' Triton is the eldest of two sons born to the Inhuman priest and philosopher Mander and his wife, Azur. Triton was exposed to the mutagenic Terrigen Mist when he was a year old and emerged with a number of aquatic mutations. No longer able to breathe air, the young Triton was raised in a specially designed alcove on the shore of the island of Attilan. Triton's mother, a biologist, undertook the study of ocean life so she could better understand and care for her son. Eventually, a cumbersome breathing apparatus was designed to enable Triton to survive out of water for extended periods. This apparatus was refined and miniaturized by Maximus some years later. Triton's mother died during an undersea mishap when he was 14. At 18, he became a scout for the Inhumans, keeping watch over human oceangoing traffic in the vicinity. When sailors captured Triton, Black Bolt decided that Attilan was in danger of human discovery. Subsequently, the city was moved twice -- first to the Himalayas, then to the Moon -- neither site close to water. Triton now occupies his time exploring the ancient subterranean water tunnels beneath the moon's Blue City. He occasionally teleports to Earth under Lockjaw's power to swim the oceans and renew old acquaintances, such as his friendship with Prince Namor the Sub-Mariner. With Black Bolt and the rest of his cousins, Triton wandered the Earth in search of their fellow Inhuman, Medusa. They soon found her after Gorgon was sent by Maximus to bring her back, and Triton was with the group as they discovered the Human Torch in their hidden base alongside Crystal. He and Gorgon fought with Johnny, who eventually escaped and alerted the rest of the Fantastic Four. Then, with the rest of the Inhumans, Triton joined in a battle atop New York’s buildings against the Fantastic Four. But Mister Fantastic quickly discovered his suit of water that kept him submerged and tore it open. Triton was forced to flee the battle and dive off the New York docks, only to be shortly captured by the Seeker, who had also been sent to bring the Inhumans back to Attilan. When the Seeker captured the android Dragon Man, the Fantastic Four followed his trail to discover his ship. But the Dragon Man awoke too soon, and, finding himself chained, broke free and went on a rampage, destroying the water globe that the Seeker held Triton within . While the Human Torch and the Thing left to chase the Dragon Man, Mister Fantastic and the Invisible Girl stayed behind and used Sue’s powers to save Triton before he expired in the air. But the Seeker soon claimed him under Inhuman law and Reed was forced to give him up to be returned to Attilan. Shortly afterwards, Black Bolt and the rest of the Inhumans returned to Attilan and Black Bolt tore his crown from his brother, Maximus. Maximus then revealed to Triton and the Seeker that he was setting off his atmo-gun, which would kill all the humans on Earth, leaving only the Inhumans to rule the planet . But the machine didn’t work and Medusa announced what it revealed: that the Inhumans were of the same race as the humans. This drove Maximus insane, and he reversed his atmo-gun, sealing Triton and the rest of the Inhumans in a Negative Zone that surrounded Attilan. In his stint in complete madness, Maximus created circulators that would pump saline into Triton’s blood, allowing him to breathe air like other Inhumans . Later, Black Bolt was forced to use his powerful voice to destroy the shield that surrounded Attilan and the Inhumans were freed. Then the Council of Elders decreed that the royal family should split up and go into the human world, which Black Bolt agreed to, and they dispersed to go amongst the humans . When Reed Richards was trapped in the Negative Zone, floating towards certain death in the form of the Explosive Belt around Earth, Crystal implored Black Bolt to help him. Black Bolt sent Triton back with her as his underwater abilities would let him navigate in the zero gravity of the Negative Zone. He used his air-gun to propel himself to save Reed and take him back through the portal; but the alien Blastaar followed them . Triton attacked Blastaar when he made his presence known, but the Sandman blinded him and Blastaar knocked him unconscious with one punch. Soon, Reed managed to heal him in a tank of water, back to his full strength . Before too long, Maximus had recovered and used his scientific genius to capture the Inhuman royal family and retake Attilan. However, Black Bolt soon used his powerful voice to break them free and send Maximus scurrying to a hidden rocket. He left Earth with the Inhuman Royal Family to prevent the Kree subjugation of the Inhumans, and battled various aliens. He battled Kree agents, and returned to Earth and battled the Kree agent, the Pursuer. He battled the [[Robert Bruce Banner(comics)|Hulk]] alongside the Royal Family. Triton participated in the Inhuman exodus when Attilan was relocated to Earth's Moon. He grappled with the Avengers under Maximus's mind control. He accompanied Medusa to Earth when she fled Attilan to avoid compulsory abortion by order of the Genetic Council. Triton battled mutated aquatic life caused by toxic waste. Triton maintains a friendship with Namor the Sub-Mariner, and has occasionally been involved in stories with Marvel's other ocean-dwelling characters. He had pivotal roles in major crossover stories such as the Kree-Skrull War, and Atlantis Attacks. Triton has expressed discontent to Black Panther and Storm when they visit Attilan's current moon location. He reveals that several underground chambers have been flooded for his benefit, but it is just not the same. During the Secret Invasion storyline, the Inhuman royal family forges an alliance with the Kree to recover Black Bolt from the Skrulls' clutches. Together, they discover a weakness in the Skrull's defense and split up to recover the resources to exploit it. Triton is sent to the all-water planet Pelagia where he encounters a race of mermen-like beings that closely resemble him in appearance. He develops feelings for the native Dascylla. Although outnumbered by the hostile Pelagians, Triton manages to overcome them and find what he came for. Triton's breathing harness is then upgraded by the Kree allowing him to operate in the vacuum of space thus enabling him to physically attack the Skrulls' ship during the rescue. | Powers = Triton possesses certain physical skills superior to those of human athletes. His Inhuman metabolism affords him slightly greater reaction time, endurance, and speed than the human race's most perfect physical specimen, Captain America. Aquatic Physiology: Triton possesses a number of superhuman abilities derived from his Terrigan-mutated form. His superhumanly strong physiology enabling him to withstand the great water pressure changes that occur beneath the sea. His blood circulation enables him to withstand freezing water temperatures. As a water-breather, Triton has a number of gills hidden by scales along his throat. These gills enable him to extract sufficient oxygen from ambient water to allow him to function normally while underwater. Triton can live underwater indefinitely. *'Aquatic Vision:' His vision is more sensitive to the green portion of the visible spectrum, enabling him to see in relatively dark ocean depths. *'Superhuman Strength:' Like all Inhumans, Triton possesses some degree of superhuman strength. His strength is above average for most Inhumans and he can lift about 2 tons. He is shown pressing 50 tons while talking with Gorgon , having considerably raised his strength through exercise. *'Superhuman Speed:' Though he spends most of his time in water, Triton can run and move at speeds superior to that of the finest human athlete. His musculature is also particularly adapt at swimming. He is capable of reaching a top speed of about 40 miles per hour. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Triton's superhuman musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of human. He can exert himself physically at peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Agility:' Triton's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Triton's reaction time is similarly enhanced and is superior to that of the finest human physical specimen. *'Superhuman Durability:' The tissues of Triton's body are somewhat harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of a human. While he is far from invulnerable, Triton is capable of withstanding impact and blunt trauma forces that would prove crippling or fatal to a human being with only little discomfort. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = He cannot survive out of water for more than five minutes without special devices before asphixiating. His body is also very susceptible to dehydration. | Equipment = * Water-Circulation Apparatus: | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Hydropolis Inhabitants Category:Underwater Breathing Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Reptilian Form Category:Fish Form Category:Fins Category:Gills Category:Webbed Limbs Category:Post-Infinity Inhumans Category:Athletic skills